


Surrounding My Surroundings

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Heres some lucisev, IT'S ABOUT TIME I HOP ON THIS SHIP TOO, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, really i love it but i havent written anything for it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: All Severa could feel was Lucina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, Day 14
> 
> Prompt: Sensory Deprivation

Severa’s current situation could quite possibly be interpreted as concrete proof of a sixth sense. Her ears were plugged with cotton, rendering her deaf; her eyes were shielded by a scarf; and her hands were bound by another scarf. Her sense of taste and smell did nothing to help her. She was virtually helpless (especially since Lucina had decided to tie her ankles to the wooden bedposts as well), and yet, somehow, she still  _ felt _ the location of Lucina as she strolled around Severa’s naked, vulnerable body. Something in Severa was stirring as Lucina paced about, and it wasn't just her loins. With her mouth uncovered, Severa decided to take it upon herself to speak even though she couldn't hear. “You're on my right side, right? Hey, tap my shoulder if you're on my right side.”

 

To Severa’s disbelief, Lucina tapped her right shoulder. It was interesting, to know that she could simply  _ sense _ Lucina walking around her...but she couldn't dwell on it too long; her thoughts were soon interrupted by the feel of Lucina rubbing the entrance of her pussy with two fingers, as if experimenting. Severa shuddered, wiggling her toes to exhibit her pleasure, along with a slight moan. Nothing existed except for the touches that Lucina was gently placing on her. Although Lucina being the most important thing in Severa’s mind was hardly new, it still felt a lot more literal. 

 

With Lucina being the one who had all of the control, Severa felt more safe than she had anticipated she would. The war with Grima was over, but Severa had never really felt truly safe; however, having everything stripped of her and only being able to rely on Lucina was truly something that was relieving. Severa felt as if laying back and being taken care of by Lucina was only the right thing to do, and that feeling only amplified the feeling of gratification that Lucina’s skilled fingers brought her. 

 

The rubbing and caressing didn't last long; Lucina must have grown impatient, because her middle and pointer finger suddenly entered Severa, causing her to arch her back in her binds. The loud moans that she choked out were hardly heard by her own ears, but she knew that Lucina was probably savoring them as she always did; Severa could practically hear Lucina whispering in her ear, telling her how sexy she sounded and how she wanted her to moan louder. Severa shook at the thought, moving her hips as much as she could into Lucina's hands.

 

The negative effect of being blindfolded was definitely not being able to see Lucina's face, but another unintended consequence came about when Lucina pulled away; she felt anxious, unsure of what would happen next. However, her mind began to process what was happening when she felt Lucina's mouth on her clit from what felt like a weird angle. Severa lifted her head a little and stuck her tongue out curiously, and when she tasted the familiar tang and sweetness of Lucina's nectar, she moaned unabashedly.

 

Lucina lowered her hips slowly, and Severa nodded a little, unsure if Lucina could even see. Severa craned her neck upwards and buried her face into Lucina's groin, abandoning any sort of technique in favor of swirling her tongue everywhere in an effort to taste every drop. Severa felt a small surge of pride when she realized that she was the reason Lucina was so aroused, so aroused that she was practically riding Severa’s face.

 

Despite her own pleasure, Lucina didn't forget about Severa’s desires; her mouth began to suck harder on Severa’s clit. Although Severa couldn't hear her cute little whimpers, she could feel them, the vibrations surging up her spine as Lucina whined into her clit. Severa wanted so badly to clutch the plump, pliable flesh of Lucina's ass, to leave nail marks in her skin, to  _ feel _ her, but her bindings prevented her. Severa felt the need to moan in frustration, but she realized that being tied up and robbed of her senses was even hotter.

 

Lucina began to grind against Severa’s eager mouth even more, and Severa didn't even try to keep up. She used her tongue graciously but without much grace; Lucina's juices began to coat her lips as Lucina wildly bucked atop her. A new sensation spread warmth throughout Severa’s body, catching her off-guard. Lucina had wriggled two fingers into Severa, still sucking her swollen, pink clit with a pulsing rhythm. Acting as talented as ever, Lucina curved her fingers and hit Severa’s sweet spot, bumping against it repeatedly with a brutishness that Severa had never seen from Lucina before. Not a second of reprieve was granted, with Lucina obviously coming close to her own climax.

 

The vibrations and moans increased in volume as Lucina's hips increased in speed. Severa thrusted her tongue into Lucina’s tight passage, but it slipped out as a result of Lucina's unabashed riding. Her actions were wilder, Severa noticed; Lucina was getting close, as was Severa. Severa could feel Lucina tensing and loosening, and Severa began to move her mouth faster when she imagined Lucina panting and moaning breathlessly, her eyes rolling backwards as she came hard.

 

Severa's fantasy came true seconds later when Lucina stopped her actions altogether for a split second, using her free hand to grip Severa's leg so much that it hurt. She continued then, with the intensity being amped up by what seemed like tenfold. Severa quaked under the pressure of her climax, jerking her hips upwards as much as possible. To Severa's surprise, she felt a couple of warm spurts of liquid coming from Lucina, and she lapped them up without any qualms, too high up to consider anything other than that.

 

Both of them eventually began to slow down their motions, although Severa was quite disappointed when she felt Lucina climbing off of her. Next, Severa felt the scarves being undone. Then, the cotton came out of her ears and she could hear the pants of both Lucina and herself. Finally, the blindfold came off, and Severa could see Lucina's blushing face. 

 

Before Severa could open her mouth, Lucina said sheepishly, “I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to...do that. I'm not sure why it happened tonight...”

 

Severa groaned and pulled Lucina down to lay with her, pulling the blanket over the two of them. “Don't apologize...” Severa smirked, getting a thought. “It just means I'm doing my job really well, don't you think?”

 

“That's true,” Lucina said uneasily. After a brief hesitation, she added, “I liked seeing you like that, Severa. Vulnerable...all mine...is that weird?”

 

Severa turned as red as her pigtails, and immediately averted her eyes. Gods, how could she look at Lucina with a straight face when she said things like that?! “I can't believe I fell in love with someone so kinky,” Severa grumbled in response.

 

“But you like it?” Severa turned her head back at Lucina so quickly she could've given herself whiplash, searching Lucina's face for any signs of teasing. However, of course, Lucina was genuinely curious.

 

“Of course. Didn't you see how hard I came? I’m still seeing stars. So...maybe I'll put up with this deviant behavior every now and then,” Severa said, ignoring the fact that she was the one who suggested the idea.

  
Lucina smiled tiredly and nuzzled Severa affectionately. “I feel absolutely honored.”


End file.
